Skaza rodzinna
by Cainmak
Summary: Pewne rzeczy zostają w rodzinie. Wystarczy odpowiedni bodziec...


_Kolejna stara praca, tym razem na konkurs z okazji Dnia Kobiet na forum Hetalii. Przyznam, że pewną inspiracją było to, że parę dni wcześniej miałam paskudne zatrucie pokarmowe i chciałam jakoś przelać moje boleści na papier. Wiem, to brzmi paskudnie..._

 _Kolejny "historycznie poprawny" fanfik._

* * *

Jekaterina znalazła Feliksa w jednej z kawiarni na głównej ulicy. Siedział samotnie przy oknie, rozłożywszy na czerwono–białej, kratkowanej ceracie stos dokumentów wszelkiej maści, włącznie z kieszonkową mapą spoczywającą obok kubka z prawie zimną kawą. Tego dnia w mieście lało jak z cebra, a niedająca się rozbić gromada chmur przypominała wełnę bardzo czarnej owcy. Nic dziwnego, że Polska wolał skupić się na pracy niż błądzić wzrokiem po ulicy.

Dojrzał Ukrainę pół minuty po jej wejściu do kawiarni. Woda spływała z niej niemal litrami, zalewając już i tak mokrą podłogę. Tego dnia miała na sobie szarą sukienkę do połowy ud, czerwone bolerko z wełny, przewiązane pod biustem oraz chustę tego samego koloru zakrywającą włosy. Sądząc po ociekających deszczem kosmykach na czole nie wzięła ze sobą parasolki. Feliks zaczął martwić się o jej zdrowie – nawet z odległości kilku kroków widział, jak bardzo była blada.

Ukraina stała przez moment tuż koło drzwi, rozglądając się dokoła. Wydawała się desperacko kogoś szukać.

– Katja! Tutaj! – zawołał, machając ręką.

Usłyszała go i szybkim truchtem przeszła alejkę między stolikami, nie patrząc na to, czy kogoś potrąci. Jej sukienka wybrzuszała się i szeleściła niczym skrzydła kruka. Krok był nerwowy, pełen emocji.

– Feliks... – stęknęła z braku tchu. Stanęła naprzeciwko niemu, zaciskając palce w oparciu krzesła, jakby próbując w ten sposób utrzymać równowagę.

– Ten tego... usiądź – powiedział Polska niezdecydowanie. W pierwszej chwili zabrakło mu słów na widok stanu Jekateriny. Nigdy nie widział jej tak chorobliwie bladej, wychudzonej na twarzy, z oczami szeroko otwartymi i świecącymi jak w gorączce. Ukraina usiadła po przeciwnej stronie stolika. Dygotała – nie wiadomo, czy z emocji czy z dreszczy.

– Feliks... – powtórzyła słabo, niemal błagalnie. – Feliks...

– Jak rany, Katja, co się stało? Wyglądasz, jakbyś normalnie zaraz miała skonać! – spanikował Polska, zapominając już o tym, że czekało go dziś dużo papierkowej roboty. – Ktoś ci coś zrobił? Iwan? Ludwig? Mów.

Ukraina poruszyła nieznacznie ustami. Polska w pierwszej chwili dałby głowę, że wyszeptała "Ty".

– Słucham, ja nie...?

– Feliks – powiedziała już głośniej. W oczach miała błaganie. – Ja... Ty... Proszę, ja już dłużej nie mogę...

– O czym ty mówisz? – Nieświadomie, obok strachu o dziewczynę, w głowie Feliksa wykwitła pesząca go ciekawość. – Masz jakiś problem, Katja? Jeśli to Iwan, ja to załatwię w trymiga...

– To nie Iwan, to... – Ciałem Ukrainy, ku panice Polski, wstrząsnął spazm, jakby zaraz miała wybuchnął płaczem lub zwymiotować. – Feliks, proszę, pozwól mi być niepodległą!

Nieświadomie wyznała to z tak wielką mocą, że większość klientów kawiarni spojrzała w ich stronę.

– Katja, nie tak głośno... – upomniał ją Polska szeptem.

– Zrozum mnie, proszę, źle się u mnie dzieje. Czuję się, jakby mi krew szybciej płynęła w żyłach. Wszyscy się u mnie denerwują. Może się to źle skończyć, Feliks. Proszę... pozwól mi być samodzielnym państwem.

Mówiła szybko, nieskładnie, nie kryjąc emocji. Warga jej drżała.

– Katja – zaczął Feliks, ostrożnie, z niepokojem – źle się czujesz. To przez tę pogodę.

– To nie przez pogodę! – Jekaterina nerwowo podniosła głos, tym razem nie dość, by zwrócić uwagę obcych. – To nie przez pogodę, słowo. Wiem, że to, co mówię, może cię zdenerwować...

– Wcale mnie nie zdenerwowałaś, serio...

– ... to dobrze, bo tak naprawdę nie przeszkadza mi twoje wstawiennictwo. Ale wiem, że jeśli tego nie zrobisz, będą kłopoty, również dla ciebie.

– Znaczy ktoś cię zmusił? Znowu Iwan?

– TO NIE IWAN, ROZUMIESZ?!

Feliks aż podskoczył. Jekaterina znana była ze swojej łagodności, graniczącej niemal z uniżonością. Nigdy nie widział jej tak wściekłej. Jej krzyk sprawił, że w kawiarni zapadła pełna przerażenia cisza, a każda głowa zwróciła się ku nim, jakby ich rozmowa stała się sceną spektaklu.

Czerwień nabuzowanej krwi powoli spełzł z policzek Ukrainy. Oczy przestały razić blaskiem – przepełniło je poczucie winy.

– Boże, przepraszam...

– Katja, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale totalnie wyglądasz na chorą – stwierdził Polska z troską. – Możliwe, że masz gorączkę. Nie wiem, czy jesteś w stanie kierować czymkolwiek, zwłaszcza państwem. Musisz odpocząć...

– Nie! – sprzeciwiła się z nieznaną u niej determinacją. – U mnie narastają bunty. Czuję ich gniew. Oni są wściekli, żądni zemsty. Nie zapanuję nad tym. Lada moment będzie za późno...

– Zajmiemy się tym, spokojnie. Są teraz problemy, bo dopiero zaczynamy, ale niedługo porozmawiam z kim trzeba na temat relacji polsko–ukraińskich...

– To nic nie da. Feliks. Wiem, że to ci się wyda dziwne, ale Chmielnicki może znów się powtórzyć...

Mimowolnie wykrzywiła usta, Polska również. Te wspomnienia były istnym utrapieniem w ich znajomości. Jednak jednocześnie, nagle niczym mrugnięcie okiem, Feliks doznał uczucia _deja vu_. Mimo to zachował pozory spokoju dla Ukrainy, która nie przestawała dygotać.

– Słuchaj, naprawdę mi przykro z powodu Chmielnickiego. Wiem, że napsuliśmy sobie sporo krwi, ale obiecuję ci, że teraz wszystko będzie szło ku dobremu...

– Boję się, że nie...

– Nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze. Jak zawsze.

– Dojdzie do mordów, Feliks. Może ci się stać krzywda.

Polska przez moment zaniepokoił się tą uwagą. Szybko pozbył się niespokojnych myśli, przyjrzawszy się bladej, nerwowej Ukrainie. "Jest chora. Bredzi" – pomyślał. – "Ale, jak rany, czy ona tak samo nie wyglądała jak za czasów buntów kozackich?"

Na pewno nie. To było dawno, a on nie lubił pamiętać złych czasów.

Podniósł się z miejsca, położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Ukraina drgnęła niespokojnie. Zacisnęła palce na połach sukienki, nie bacząc na to, że krople wody spływają jej po policzkach, do ust, do oczu. Była istnym kłębkiem nerwów.

– Katja, nie mogę ci dać niepodległości. Na pewno nie teraz. Teraz to totalnie ledwo zipiesz. Zadzwonię do... – Ugryzł się w język. No tak, Litwa się przecież na niego obraził – kogoś, żeby cię zabrał do domu. Musisz się położyć, a ja mam jakby za dużo rzeczy do zrobienia tutaj.

– Feliks... – jęknęła błagalnie.

– To rozkaz – oznajmił. Chciał, by zabrzmiało to jak żart, ale włożył w to za dużo stanowczości. – Porozmawiamy o tym następnym razem jak wydobrzejesz, dobrze? A teraz poszukam jakiegoś telefonu. Poczekaj tutaj.

I nim zdążyła zareagować, już znajdował się przy ladzie, pytając o telefon. Na szczęście właściciel posiadał takowy i Feliks zadzwonił do Węgier, w spokoju skupiwszy się na wytłumaczeniu problemu. Kawiarnia–Katja–Deszcz–Chora–Majaki–Pomóż. Nawet nie starał się skupić na tym, co mówi. Słowa Ukrainy go przerażały, powtarzał sobie jednak, że to zwykły strach, jaki towarzyszy w kontaktach z majaczącymi. Przecież dziewczyna była łagodna jak baranek, nie wywoływałaby przeciwko niemu jakiejkolwiek rebelii. Starał się traktować ją bardzo przyzwoicie, w końcu należała do niego. Poza tym lubiła go, a to wiele dla niego znaczyło, jako że sam cierpiał na chroniczną nieśmiałość.

"Jest biedna i nieporadna, tak jak teraz ja" – pomyślał, odkładając słuchawkę. – "Musimy trzymać się razem. W końcu w dzisiejszych czasach nikomu nie wolno ufać..." Na myśl o tym zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu.

Mimo to przedłużał moment powrotu do stolika.

* * *

Nie chciała, żeby to tak się skończyło. Zawiodła kolejny raz. Wie, do czego doprowadziła. Prędzej czy później dojdzie do czegoś strasznego, a ona nie będzie tego w stanie kontrolować.

Myśli przetaczały się przez jej umysł, tak jak spazmy, po których następowały wymioty. A potem było to okropne, pozbawione sił drżenie...

* * *

– Musi mi pan pomóc – poprosiła. Czy miała wówczas łzy w oczach, tego Niemcy nie był pewien. Deszcz zamienił się w azjatycki monsun, tworząc istną ścianę wody i zalewając twarz Ukrainy.

– Naprawdę tego chcesz? – zapytał niepewnie.

– Tak, panie Niemcy, naprawdę – wyznała piskliwym głosem. Z całą pewnością płakała. Stała przed nim, ze ściśniętymi dłońmi w geście modlitwy i niemal zalewała się łzami.

– Ukraina, ja... – zaciął się. Widział jej białą jak kreda twarz, wytrzeszczone oczy wypełnione jakimś dziwnym, niespokojnym blaskiem. Wydawała się chora. Ostatnio dużo padało, może za wiele czasu spędziła w deszczu, zmokła, przeziębiła się, zaczęła majaczyć... Na pewno to, o co go prosiła, nie brało się z rozsądku, a jedynie z osłabienia organizmu.

– Mam dość, panie Niemcy. Mam dość – wykrzyczała mu w twarz histerycznie, że nawet on, rosły żołnierz, się przestraszył. – On mnie wcale nie słucha. On nie rozumie. Pan mnie musi zrozumieć. Tylko pan może mi pomóc.

– To brzmi poważnie – odparł dyplomatycznie. Mimo wszelkich oporów, czuł, że dziewczyna stanęła w obliczu dość ciężkiego problemu. – Jednak nie sądzę... – dodał łagodnie.

Jekaterina złapała go za rękę i uścisnęła. Gest, niby pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek romantyczności, napełnił Ludwiga trudnym do opisania zawstydzeniem. Spojrzał z góry na nią. Była ładna, w jego typie, dobrze zbudowana jak prawdziwa Niemka. Szara sukienka, czerwone bolerko i chustka idealnie podkreślały jej urodę. Zmrużyła oczy, by wycisnąć z nich łzy i Ludwig poczuł, że serce podskakuje mu do gardła. Zrobiło mu się żal tej urokliwej, słowiańskiej dziewczyny.

– Dobrze, Ukraina. Zajmę się tym.

– Dziękuję. – Uśmiechnęła się uśmiechem pełnym wdzięczności i niewysłowionej ulgi, na jaki stać było tylko młode kobiety. Ale Ludwig dojrzał tam coś więcej. Nie zdążył się temu przyjrzeć, bowiem Jekaterina niemal od razu czmychnęła spod okapu budynku w siekący deszcz. Jej niewyraźna sylwetka szybko zniknęła w fałdach mgły niczym duch nawiedzający Hamleta. Niemcy poczuł się dziwnie słabo. Obok radości, w oczach Ukrainy gorał jeszcze jeden blask. Wydawał się niepokojem, ale było w nim coś groźnego i wrogiego, czegoś, co zabraniało mu ufać tej dziewczynie. Podstępność...?

Ludwig gwałtownie pokręcił głową jak pies strzepujący wodę z sierści. Musiało mu się wydawać, przecież Ukraina znana była ze swojego łagodnego charakteru. Lata wojny nauczyły Niemcy podejrzliwości, to wszystko. A plany na najbliższe lata nie pozwolą mu wyzbyć się tego nawyku.

Oparł się o ścianę i zapalił papierosa.

* * *

Najpierw ból. Silny, narastający z każdym oddechem. Dreszcze, niechciana pląsawica całego ciała, uderzające w nią. Ręce, pierś, nogi, zęby. Choć ból jest okrutny, nie tłumi myśli. A one idealnie akompaniują się w ten szaleńczy taniec cierpiętnika rodem ze średniowiecznego omamu.

"Głupia suka, głupia, nie umiesz o siebie walczyć, co? Nie umiesz? Za słaba jesteś..."

W końcu wymiotuje. Długo, gęsto, z przerwami. Przeczyszczenie działa łagodząco. Do czasu.

"Głupia suka, głupia suka, głupia suka, głupiasuka, głupiasuka, głupiasukagłupiasukagłupia..."

Nieprzerwany ciąg myśli. Strumień świadomości uderzający w każdą komórkę ciała, z każdą chwilą coraz szybszy i agresywniejszy. Nadchodzi, już nadchodzi...

Broniła się, próbowała, ale zawiodła. Wiedziała, że jej nie powstrzyma. Przypominała podsycaną deszczem wezbraną rzekę, uderzającą w tamę. Wyciekała każdą szczeliną. Nie pozwalała spać w nocy. Nie pozwalała pracować. Nie pozwalała myśleć.

"Jesteś słaba. Uległa. Żal mi ciebie. Oni na ciebie liczą, a ciebie to nie obchodzi..."

To była prawda. Innego wyjaśnienia nie potrafiła znaleźć. Myślała, że kocha swoich ludzi. Jako potomków tych, którzy walczyli z nią na stepach, z którymi piła gorzałkę i balowała, jak i przodków tych, których weźmie pod skrzydła. Jednak skoro ich kochała, to czemu kazała im cierpieć?

Nagły spazm, jeszcze zanim żołądek dostatecznie napełnił się ołowiem. Zwymiotowała. Mała, nieoświetlona izdebka śmierdziała niestrawionym obiadem i wódką, ale Ukraina nie posiadała bieżącej wody i wszystko zwracała do drewnianej balii stojącej przy łóżku. Niektóre breje lądowały na klepkach podłogi.

Bieżąca woda... czy gdyby kochała swoich ludzi naprawdę, mieliby bieżącą wodę?

"Oczywiście, idiotko. Ale ty wolisz się nie wychylać. Ulegasz każdemu. Jakbyś miała dość ikry, właziłabyś im do łóżka dla ich czystej radochy."

Boże... wszystko prawda. Ulegała, pozwalała się wykorzystywać, traktować jak własność. Jej ludzie od zawsze walczyli o niepodległość, a ona niszczyła ich marzenia, uciszając spory razem z Feliksem. Bo nie chciała otwartej wrogości. Jak mogła być taka bezmyślna?

Niedługo to się zmieni.

Czuła ją. Wychodziła wszystkimi porami z jej skóry jak cuchnące wyziewy. Tkwiła w niej od zawsze, odkąd się urodziła... bądź powstała... i tylko czekała na właściwy moment. Pobudzały ją rewolucyjne hasła, ożywiały słowa literatury, dodawały energii marsze i przewroty. Była drugim sercem Jekateriny, cieniem pierwszego, bijącym wolniej, mniej widocznie, ale bezustannie.

Pamiętała chwile z dzieciństwa, które spędziła razem z rodziną. Kochała Iwana i Nataszę i czas z nimi spędzony. Opiekowała się nimi razem z mamą, dopóki nie zniknęła. Mamę pamiętała tylko mgliście, przez pryzmat jej głosu, łagodnego i śpiewnego. Wiedziała, że ona ich kochała, mimo że zdarzało jej się ciągnąć ich za włosy i policzkować. To było normalne w ich rodzinie przecież.

"Twój braciszek i siostrzyczka są chorzy" – powtarzała matka Jekaterinie – "Robią straszne rzeczy, ale musisz im wybaczyć, bo nie są ich świadomi. Ty jesteś zdrowa i musisz się opiekować Waniuszką i Taszą, gdy ja odejdę."

Choć jej głos brzmiał jak świergot słowika, tę poradę zawsze powtarzała tonem groźby.

Ukraina zwymiotowała. Wiedziała, że wszystko jest tylko kwestią chwili.

Może to jednak dobrze, że ten czas nadchodzi? Dzięki temu jej kraj stanie się niezależny od nikogo. Nawet od kochanego Wanii. Chciała, żeby jej lud wreszcie poznał smak wolności choćby kosztem przelanej krwi. Długo się przed tym broniła. Szkoda jej było Feliksa. Tak naprawdę w niczym nie zawinił. To normalne, że pilnował swoich własności, a przecież zawsze traktował ją z szacunkiem. Jednak po pewnym czasie Jekaterina – a może druga Jekaterina – uznała, że nie zasłużył na litość. Wina ciążyła jej na sercu, ale pamiętała powstania Chmielnickiego, które Polacy brutalnie stłumili. Wtedy po raz pierwszy przeszła w pełni przemianę. Trwała przez niemal całą wojnę, ale pod koniec zaczęła tracić moc. Teraz musiała się postarać. Mocno. Dlatego poprosiła o pomoc tego naiwnego Ludwiga. Chociaż... może to druga Jekaterina ją w tym wyręczyła?

W oddali zegary wybiły północ, kiedy ostatni atak niemal wykończył Ukrainę. Gdy się ocknęła, leżąc w rzygowinach jak w rozmiękłej mące, było już po wszystkim.

* * *

Feliks nie potrafił uwierzyć, że wszystko zaczęło się od niego. Ta wizja wydawała się śmieszna i nierzeczywista, ale się spełniła. Leżał teraz na podłodze, mając przed oczami widok sufitu celi. Skromny, elegancki kamień w bladych kolorach, typowy niemiecki perfekcjonizm. Polska zapewne puściłby się śmiechem, gdyby jego połamane żebra tak bardzo nie bolały.

Zamknął oczy. Ktoś na pewno mu pomoże. Anglia, Francja. Litwa na pewno jakoś zareaguje. Przecież go nie zostawią z tym popapranym nacjonalistą. Nikt nie byłby tak nieludzki.

Na korytarzu zabrzmiały kroki. Potem głosy. Rozpoznał tego drania, Niemcy, po jego niskim barytonie. Z kim rozmawiał? Wygląda na to, że z kobietą.

Kroki ucichły tuż pod jego drzwiami. Szczęknęły klucze. Feliks czuł, jak jego serce zamiera w oczekiwaniu. Jego gość okaże się katem czy zbawicielem?

– Proszę wejść – powiedział Ludwig, gdy Polska kątem oka dojrzał połowę jego sylwetki w otwierających się drzwiach. – Feliks, masz gościa.

– Przecież widzę – odpyskował Polska, ale w głębi ducha cieszył się jak dziecko. Zobaczył Ukrainę.

Dziewczyna stanęła przed nim w milczeniu. Założyła tę samą szarą sukienkę i czerwone bolerko, co podczas ich ostatniego spotkania, jednak zdążyła je wysuszyć i oczyścić. Jej cera również wydawała się zdrowsza, choć w oczach tkwiła dziwna mgiełka. Feliks nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

– Boże, Katja, jak się cieszę, że cię widzę! – oznajmił, gdy tylko drzwi celi się zamknęły, a kroki na korytarzu ucichły. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo. Wszystko to się wydaje jakimś cholernym koszmarem, z którego chcę się obudzić, ale totalnie nie mogę. Spadłaś mi jak z nieba, Katja, bez dwóch zdań. Chyba nie gniewasz się, że się nie podnoszę przy twojej obecności. Jeszcze godzinę temu tłukli mnie jak te ich felerne ziemniaki i ledwo nogi czuję...

Jekaterina nie odpowiedziała. Ręce złożyła przed siebie jak grzeczna panienka przedstawiana możnym gościom. Ten znany mu gest wypełnił Feliksa nadzieją, że nie wszystko stracone.

– Katja, słuchaj, pewnie mnie podsłuchują. Pal licho ich pluskwy. Chcę żebyś porozmawiała z Arthurem Kirklandem albo z Francisem Bonnefoy. Oni już o wszystkim wiedzą, pewnie czekają na odpowiednią chwilę. Jak rany, odezwij się nawet i do Licii, przecież po tych wszystkich latach nie może mnie tak zostawić. Powiedz im, że Niemcy oszalał i muszą się pośpieszyć, bo inaczej... Katja, co ty?

Jedna z delikatnych, kobiecych dłoni Ukrainy wystrzeliła jak wąż i zacisnęła się na kołnierzu Feliksa. Szarpnęła nim brutalnie, niemal strącając go z wąskiej pryczy. Polska wstrzymał oddech.

– Katja, co...

– Zamknij się, sukinsynu, mam dość słuchania tego bełkotu – wycedziła Jekaterina przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jej głos się zmienił. Jej spojrzenie się zmieniło. Wydawała się zupełnie obcą osobą, którą ktoś ubrał w perukę Ukrainy.

– Boże, Katja!

– Co "Katja"? Nie przyszłam cię ratować, psie. Przyszłam po swoje.

W jednej chwili lustro rzeczywistości w umyśle Feliksa pękło na tysiące małych kawałeczków. Przez jeden moment zaczął się łudzić, że może naprawdę śni, a ten koszmar niedługo się skończy. Poczuł knykcie Ukrainy wbijające mu się w grdykę i z przerażeniem zwątpił.

– Powiem ci coś, Feliks – oznajmiła Jekaterina władczo, agresywnie. – Nikogo nie będę powiadamiać ani niczego nie będę informować. Mam gdzieś co Niemcy z tobą zrobi. Wszyscy mają. Ja przyszłam tu po to, byś uznał mnie za niepodległą. Inaczej się zdenerwuję.

Polskę olśniło. Zobaczył pożary ogarniające stepy, Kozaków szturmujących polskie wojska, poczuł zapach prochu i słyszał okrzyki bitewne. A pośród tego Jekaterinę w kozackim płaszczu, machającą szablą i wykrzykującą przekleństwa rodem z rynsztoka.

Boże, ona miała wtedy takie samo spojrzenie!

– Więc jak? – zapytała go, zacieśniając uścisk.

– Iwan ci to kazał zrobić? – zapytał Feliks z niedowierzaniem.

– To nie Iwan, ty kupo gówna! – Zamachnęła się i w jednej sekundzie Polska leżał na twardej kamiennej podłodze, czując pulsowanie w skroni i wycie wszystkich swoich nerwów. Ukraina stała nad nim. Wbiła obcas w jego brzuch. – Nie idę do Iwana, rozumiesz! Nigdzie nie idę! Chcę zyskać niepodległość i być panią samej siebie.

– Boli... – wystękał mimowolnie Feliks. – Boże, boli. Katja, oszalałaś.

W odpowiedzi kopnęła go w splot słoneczny. Polska z jękiem przetoczył się po podłodze, zaś Ukraina bez pośpiechu podeszła do niego i uderzyła w twarz obcasem. Krew siknęła ze złamanego nosa, brudząc kraniec sukienki. Gdy strumień opadł, zadała kopniak między żebra, w ramię i w ucho. Ciche, wstrzymywane okrzyki zalały pomieszczenie.

– Wiesz dobrze – zaczęła Ukraina swoim nowym, zachrypniętym głosem – że to u mnie rodzinne...

I kolejny raz go uderzyła.


End file.
